Robin Powers What?
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: What happens when Robin accidently gets hurt in battle. Raven tries to heal him but nothings working. so she calls apon her father to give Robin powers. Mild Mild watered down Slash: BBROB RAESTAR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been bouncing around in my head. So i decided it was time to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans. IF i did the series would still be countinuing and there would be more slash.**

**Anyway. ON TO THE STORY!**

"Raven Now!" Yelled Robin as he threw a freeze bomb at Cinderblock. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" Raven yealled as her eyes grew white and three black sharp blades cut through Cinderblock. As CInderblock crumbled something felt odd. "Ahh!" Raven heard her leader yell. Somehow a black sharp blade had cut the Boy Wonder in his chest. He fell to the ground with a 'thump'. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew twords her crush. "What did i do?" Raven whisperd as a black raven appeared behind her and took her back to Titans Tower.

**Scene Break.**

Raven was in the Main Room when the Titans got back from their fight with Cinderblock. Robin was unconscious in Cyborgs arms when Starfire jolted up to raven and started yelling. "How could you do this of the _**TRAITOR!**_ Friend Robin trusted you in the battle and you have let him down-". With the wave a hand Raven had but a black strap over Starfire's mouth.

"I didn't **TRY** I don't know what happened. One Second Cinderblock was on the ground then Robin". Raven said getting kind of teary eyed. "Listen Rae. We know it was an accident. You didn't mean it". Cyborg said trying to calm down Raven. "NO! You just dont understand!". Raven yelled and you could hear an explosion out side the T-Tower. Then black energy started to egulp Robin. Raven then left with Robin floating behind her and Starfires mouth-strap dissapearing.

**Scene Break.**

Raven retreated back to her room with Robin behind her. When they got in there Raven set Robin in a circles of somehow alreddy lit candles. She then bent over him and put her hands hovering above his chest. A dark blue light started to form as Raven tried to heal Robin. She sat there for hours getting back no rusults from Robin. She knew that this isnt working. She had little time left. She knew excactly what she had to do to save her leader. She floated above him and started to meditate.

She called apon her Father the Intergalactic Demon: Trigon **(*gasp*)**. Suddenly she was in a cave like place place lit with fire everywhere. In the dark area of the cave there were four giant glowing red eyes. "Father i ask you to make anohter child to go into the body of my dear friend". Raven spoke camly. "Hmm and whats in it for me?" Trigon asked amused. With this Raven got angry. "I myslef has defeated you before and i will do it again. But this time i'll send you to the depths of hell!" Raven yelled her eyes glowing red like her fathers.

"Now I have Arella's hair. So you can forge her's and yours DNA to make him like you did me". Raven said eyes still glowing red. "Then you will tell this spirit to enter the body of Robin". And with that Raven gave her Father her Mothers hair and then she left.

**A/N: So waddaya guys think? Anyway if you pllleeeaassseeee will Review how Robin will look and what his new Superhero name would be. Thanks so R&R please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I'm doing another one of those "Robin Gets Powers" contest. So basicly all you have to do is write a Fanfic about Robin getting powers. And i'll review on your story if you won 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. So yeah get to doing that. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If i did trust me it'll be ALOT different.**

**Anyway... On To The Story!**

Raven returned back to her room. Robin was still unconscious below the levatating Raven. "I hope this works". Said Raven as she went to the main room. "Friend Raven I am most sorry for doing the yelling at you earlier. I was just worried about Friend Robin". Starfire said her head down. "It's ok Star. I know you were worried". Raven said walking over to the kitchen to make tea. "So where Robin? Is he ok?" Beastboy asked in a rush. "Im not sure yet. He still is unco-" Raven was cut off by the Main Door opening.

What stood there was a Teenage boy. "Who are you?" Starfire asked. Everyone in the room started to question the boy. Everyone except Raven ofcourse. "Hush let me explain." Raven said pouring her tea in a cup and guesturing twords the couch. Everyone sat down and the 'mysterious boy' stood in front of them. Raven got up and began speaking.

"This is Robin" Raven said pointing to him. "I dont understand. How can this be **our** Robin? He surely looks like our Robin but our Robin does not have the skin tone of you Raven." Starfire said floating to 'Robin'. "This is my brother. I asked my Father to make another spirit to go into the body of Robin. If i wouldn't have done this Robin wouldn't had made it." Raven said looking a little annoyed. "So we now have two demon spawns?" Beastboy asked looking a little confused.

"Yes. And now we have to 're-train' him to focus his powers. Well _**I**_ have to." Raven said. Through all of this the new Half-Demon was pondering what to do next. Raven then grabbed him and went to the roof. "Ok Robin can you try to summon your powers yet?" Raven asked looking coutiously at Robin. "Please call me Wykid. And yes Trigon and the Monks in Azarath have trained me before i came into this body." Wykid said. "Oh ok brother whats your power?" Raven asked.

Wykid raised his hand and a ball of fire made its way there. Then Wykid set the ball of fire in the air. He then put both his hands in the air and one ball of darkness and a ball of light made there way there. Wykid then added those to the fire. Then he guestured his hand to the eatrh and a ball of rock came there. He then got a ball of water and added those to the giant ball. He then threw the ball at Raven.

Raven easily dogded it and was really surprised. "Nice job Wykid. You control the elements". Raven said smiling. Wykid just nodded his head.

**Scene Break**

Wykid Re-decorated his room to look like the outside. He loved nature because thats were the elements were held. He wore a black and white cloack like Raven's. Underneath it he has a black tank-top with white swiming trunks. He walked into the main room. "Yo Wyk! You want some waffles!?" Cyborg said from the kitchen. "Uhh no thanks Cy. I'd rather have some tea." Wykid said in a low tone. He poured him some tea and went to the roof to meditate. When he got up there he saw Beastboy. He instantly got nervous at the sight of his crush. "Hey dude!" BB said a little too perky.

He mentally cursed himself. Ever since the Teen Titans were made he has had a crush on Robin. "Hi Beastie" Wikyd said smiling. _Whoa! Thats a new Nick-Name._ Beastboy thought. Wykid went and sat by Beastboy. "So what are you doing up here?" Beastboy asked moving a little closer to Wykid. "Well I came up here to meditate but I found something else to do" Wykid said blushing.

Just then a Pink energy blast hit right next to them. "Yeah me too" Beastboy said getting up ready to fight.

**A/N: Anyway since none of you reviewed i had my over obsessive with the Teen Titans friend come up with the new 'Robin'.**

**So if you are reading this what i am saying right now. Could you pweeeaaasseee review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so im back! I'm going to try to update everyday. This chapter is kind of like a fill in. Dont forget to do the 'Robin Gets Powers' fanfic game thingy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. If i did do you think i'd be writing fanfics.**

**ANYWAY! On to the story!**

"Titans Trouble!" Yells Beastboy. It was the Hive 5. The other 3 Titans made their way to the roof. "Wykid I think its best if you just sit this one out. You're not ready yet" Raven said. "But I've been trained" Wykid said in a whiny voice. "I Said NO!" Raven yelled. So Wykid went to his room. Jinx being the nosy one thought that the Wykid dude must be the new Robin. "If he has a demon side maybe he can unleash it" Jinx said mostly to herself.

Wykid was in his room getting angry. "Who does she think she is telling me what to do!" He said as he ripped off the wall paper. "Looks like I need to do some redecorating." Wykid said smiling. When he was done his whole room was black. Everything dark. That wasn't the only thing he redecorated. He wore a light purple spandex. He wore dark purple gloves and dark purple underwear with a white strap on the top on the outside. Over that all he wore a Dark purple cape with a white circle holding it together.

His eyes were glowing red when he put his mask on. The mask had two Pointers on each side of his head. Then it came down in between his eyes. Then his actual face was a grayish white. Wykid also changed his name to Kyd Wykkyd. He only liked using the element of darkness. His demon side has tooken over.

**Scene Break.**

"If she wont let me be a hero looks like I'm going to be the bad guy" Kyd Wykkyd said in the empty bank. "Well! This is new!" Kyd Wykkyd heard a female say behind him. _Jinx._ "Wernt you like the most goodest good guy ever?" Jinx asked smiling. "I WAS. But if you're here to fight I'm just here to steal a few things" Kyd Wykkyd said. "Oh no I have a proposition for you. You Know that team you fought earlier?" Kyd Wykkyd just nodded. "Well as you can see we could use an extra bad guy." JInx said holding out her hand.

Wykkyd thought of what he could be missing. He thought of the Teen Titans. His sister. Not being able to fight. That is what made him mad. _How could she do that to me?_ And with that he got more angry and he took Jinxs hand. "Good choice. Because if you didnt choose us I would've killed you." Jinx said. Just then 4 more people walked behind Wykkyd. "But if you're the hive **5** how come there's six of us? Seems kinda stupid if you ask me." Wykkyd said.

"Well nobody asked you!" Jinx said getting annoyed and put a non-speaking hex on Wykkyd. "Dont worry it wears off" Jinx lied.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Remember its just a fill in soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo next chapter there will be alot of action. So pwwweeeeaaaaassseee R&R. Thanks ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of earth. This story is starting to get really interesting if i do say so myself. Dont forget about the contest.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans. blah blah blah.**

**ANYWAY! On To The Story!**

When the Titans were done defeating the H.I.V.E. 5 Raven went to Wykkyd's room to be surprised. Wykkyds room was all black and his cloak was on the ground. The weird part to Raven was that Wykkyds not there. "Titans Trouble!" Yelled Cyborg from the main room. "Aww again?" Beast boy whined. "I guess its this new villian robbing a bank." Cyborg said squinting his eye. Raven looked up at the screen and got worried.

"Umm since you guys got pretty hurt i think i'd take this one alone." Raven said putting her hood up. "You sure Rae?" Cyborg said concerned. Raven just nodded and dissapeared. When she got to the bank she saw Wykkyd take Jinx's hand. She then saw Jinx put a not-speaking hex on Wykkyd. When the team was about to leave she blocked the door with black energy. She then appeared in front of the door. Every one ran twords her except Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd. Raven opened up a portal to the Jump City Mega Jail. Every one fell into the portal. The only people in the room were Jinx, Raven, And Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx jumped at Raven and threw pink Energy blast at her. Raven put up a sheild of black energy. She then threw a blast of energy at Jinx. Jinx easily doged it.

Just then Kyd Wykkyd appeared infront of Raven and slashed her with his cape. He was able to speak his last words. "Payback" He spoke then vanished. Jinx laughed then jumped out the window. Raven healed herself instantly. "Why Robin. This is not like you." Raven whispered with a single tear going down her cheek.

When Raven returned home she had to tell them what happened. "...Look guys i need to tell you something.." Raven said walking slowly. "Look Raven we alreddy know" Beastboy said his head down. "How..?" Raven asked. "Security cameras" Cyborg said pointing to the big screen with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Raven blasted the popcorn. "You guys were watching the fight!" Raven yelled. "And betting" Beastboy whispered. Raven's keen hearing heard this and her eyes turned white.

"What!?" Raven yelled louder. She hit beastboy in the face with a energy blast. Beastboy flew backwards. "Please do not think of us as klorbags" Starfire said sadly. Raven's eyes returned back to normal. "No we have better things to do now. I'll take care of you guys later". Raven said floating back down to the ground.

"Now Cyborg can you-" Cyborg wasn't in the room anymore.

**A/N: Idk i dont really like this short chapter buhhttt ah well. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhh... Idk about this story anymore... I think a few more chapters then im done.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit.**

**On to the story blah blah blah. (im in a crappy mood right now).**

When Cyborg finaly returned to the room everything was normal- Well almost everything. "Beastboy are you ok!?" Cyborg asked surprised. Beastboy was eating meat. "I'm just really worried about robin". Beastboy said while tears running down his cheeks. "Its ok BB its all ok" Raven said patting his back. "Yes Friend Bestboy could you not do of the crying? We should all just have the dinner." Starfire said going into the kitchen

**Meanwhile...**

"This is your new room pit-sniffer" Gizmo said. Wykkyd just pushed him out and sat on the bed. This wasn't him. Deep down the real robin was still alive. Little did anybody know that the normal Robin has recovered and is fighting for control over himself. This is the night thought Robin. I take control tonight. That night Wykkyd fell asleep and didn't wake up.

Robin walked in the main room where he was met by Jinx. "Hey Wykkyd! Go fix us breakfast now!" Jinx yelled. "My name isnt Wykkyd" Robin said back. "What your not sposed to talk!" Jinx said horrified. "I'm not sposed to do alot of things like this!" Robin threw a fire ball at her. Jinx easily dogded it. "Your a TRAITOR!" JInx yelled. "No he's a hero" Raven said with Cyborg Beastboy and Starfire. "Our hero" Beastboy said and locked his and Robin's fingers together. Robin was surprised at first but then smiled.

With just Jinx and Gizmo there the Titans easily took them down. When the Titans returned home Cyborg did some test on Robin. "Yup thats the real Robin. Just has superowers." Cyborg said smiling. Beastboy hugged him and Robin hugged him back. "I love you." Beastboy whispered in his ear. "I love you too." Robin whispered back.

That night the Titans celebrated. Then everyone was done. Well almost everyone. Lets just say there's thin walls and Cyborg was horrified of the newly found couples.

**A/N: I'm a lier. The story is over. We're done. Goodbye. Review err whatever im done with this one. Sorry... Bye**

**-XxF34RM3MAFIAxX-**


End file.
